


I Traded God For Eyes

by riots



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Corruption, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riots/pseuds/riots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungsoo is too soft, he knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Traded God For Eyes

Myungsoo is too soft, he knows it. To be in service of a higher power, one has to be firm in one's resolve, willing to follow every command without thinking, without argument. It's the whole 'standing firm in one's resolve' part he has trouble with, sometimes. He understands the concept of trials, of one's faith being tested, but he has never been very good with watching people suffer.

This is why he's been relegated down to earth, to walk among the people. It takes him a while to get used to it again. He's not accustomed to small talk, or all the little things required of a daily life. He has to relearn everything, and he finds it oddly relaxing.

The small interactions overwhelm him at first. He's so used to being an observer, to watching from above, that he's forgotten how to participate. He's lucky, though. He rents an apartment from a sweet older woman, who seems to see him as a bit of a project. She drops by several times a week, with gardening tips or recipes, talking about the weather, or her son, nothing in particular. It takes him time to warm to her, but the first day he hesitantly offers up details about his new tomatoes, she beams at him so warmly he thinks it's all worth it. He finds he likes gardening, likes getting his hands dirty and tending the plants, and he can share his homegrown goods with his neighbours. It's more rewarding than he'd expected.

When he's adjusted more, he starts going to a local cafe every other day or so. He's quiet and polite and tips well and the baristas adore him. He's uncertain how to handle the little flirtations, the hearts on his cups and endless refills, so he just favours them with small smiles and settles himself into the table in the corner to read for a few hours.

It's a comfortable routine for him, expanding and tending his new garden in the mornings and then relaxing in the coffee shop in the afternoons. It takes him a little time, but the staff are sweet and put him at ease and he's soon making small talk with them about what he's reading when they drop by to fill up his cup. He offers to look after their flower pots and that earns him cheers and a hug from their manager and extra care in every drink that he orders.

He steps through the door just after lunch one day, paperback in hand, waving a quick greeting to the girl behind the counter. She trills a quick 'hello, Myungsoo-ssi!' back, already making his drink for him, but when he turns to sit at his usual table, he finds it's occupied.

The man sits quietly, his foot moving constantly as he leafs through a newspaper. He has dark, expressive eyes and full lips and for a second, Myungsoo doesn't know what to do. The break in his routine throws him off and he hesitates, looking around the cafe for another free table. He may be out of luck today, it seems like everyone is out enjoying the weather and having something to drink. He tucks his book under his arm, about to go and ask the barista to make his drink to go, when he sees the man watching him. Myungsoo starts, feeling embarrassed. The man smiles, instantly and wide and warm and Myungsoo ducks his head. “Here, I can share, I'm almost done anyway.” the man suggests, and Myungsoo doesn't have the heart to say no.

The man thoughtfully pulls his newspaper aside so that Myungsoo has room at the small table, flashing another bright smile at him, and Myungsoo remembers his manners too late, smiles back and says a quiet thank you. The barista comes by to drop off his drink, and a pastry to boot. “Oh,” he says, looking up at her. “I didn't - “

She waves off his protests. “This one's on the house, we've gotten so many compliments on the flowers!” She squeezes his shoulder gently and then slips back behind the cash, leaving Myungsoo to stare at his coffee. He makes a note to slip a few dollars into the tip jar when he leaves and flips open his novel.

“You're the master gardener?” asks the man across the table from him. Myungsoo looks up at him. The man regards him with interest. “I have never seen those plants look so good, you've got a green thumb.”

Myungsoo nods a little in response. “Thank you,” he says politely. When the man doesn't stop looking at him expectantly, he realizes that he's trying to make conversation. “I really enjoy it,” he offers.

The man tips his head to the side. “It shows,” he tells Myungsoo, then he holds out a hand. “Jang Dongwoo.” His grip is firm and his smile so friendly that despite everything, Myungsoo finds himself warming to him.

“Kim Myungsoo,” he provides, and when the corner of his mouth turns up in a half smile, Dongwoo looks delighted. Myungsoo gestures at the pastry in front of them. “If you can share a table, the least I can do is share my free food.” He pushes the plate towards Dongwoo.

Dongwoo opens his mouth like he is about to protest, but closes it again and reaches for the pastry. “If you insist,” he laughs. Myungsoo turns his eyes back to his book but he can't help but watch as Dongwoo devours the pastry. He's a messy eater but he lets his eyes slide shut and makes soft pleased noises. It's a little bit fascinating. Myungsoo blinks at Dongwoo as he licks the sugary icing off his fingers. “They make the best cinnamon buns here,” Dongwoo sighs happily.

There is a smile growing on Myungsoo's lips. “Apparently,” he says. He neglects to mention that he's never really gotten around to trying them yet. Food, after so long, can be a bit overwhelming for him, especially sugar. He sticks to letting the baristas experiment with his coffee. He takes a sip of his drink and notices they've done something new with it this time. Cinnamon, maybe? He glances up at the counter to see the barista looking at him expectantly, so he flashes her a quick thumbs up and she beams at him. He looks back at Dongwoo, but he seems pretty engrossed in his paper again.

After a few minutes Dongwoo folds up his paper with a flourish and stands. “It was nice to meet you, gardener Kim,” he says, and he smiles that blinding smile again. “Thanks for the snack.” Myungsoo doesn't know how to respond to that, so he nods an acknowledgement and when Dongwoo's gone, Myungsoo is left staring at the empty seat across from him. He's at a loss, and even when he picks up his book again, he can't focus.

When Myungsoo drops by a few days later, Dongwoo is there again, sitting at his table. There is a pastry in front of him, and he looks up at Myungsoo and smiles in greeting. “Hey! They told me you come by here pretty regularly,” he says. “So I thought I'd pay you back for the other day.”

Myungsoo is startled. Dongwoo has been asking about him? He's not sure what that means. “Oh, you didn't need to do that, but thank you,” he says politely, but Dongwoo clearly isn't listening, and Myungsoo takes his seat across from him, despite the empty tables around them.

Dongwoo doesn't have a newspaper today, and instead he wraps his long fingers around the mug of coffee in front of him. Dongwoo's clearly been waiting for him, and that makes warmth curl in Myungsoo's belly. While Myungsoo is friendly to the people he sees daily, this feels a little different. He likes it. He slowly reaches for the pastry and Dongwoo nods encouragingly. “Do you live nearby?” he asks. “I guess I could just look for the house with the nice garden, right?”

Myungsoo carefully wiped crumbs from his lips. “Actually, I'm better with vegetables,” he tells him, and Dongwoo's eyebrows raise. “Not that you care,” he laughs a little. “Dirt and tomatoes, not really as interesting to everyone else as it is to me.”

Dongwoo takes a sip from his coffee and shakes his head. “You're interested in it,” he says. “And it shows. It makes you like...light up.” Dongwoo gestures at him, and Myungsoo is a bit taken aback. “It's nice.”

They settle into a quiet conversation, punctuated by Dongwoo's oddly loud and charming laughter. Dongwoo never sits still, he's always tapping his feet or his fingers, twisting his mug around. Myungsoo finds himself saying more than he has to anyone since he came. Dongwoo stumbles over his words sometimes, but he's completely unselfconscious and seems so genuinely interested in learning more about Myungsoo.

It becomes a pattern. Not always, but often, when Myungsoo comes into the shop, Dongwoo is sitting at their usual table, waiting. He starts ordering for Myungsoo, sweet-talking him into trying the latest drink. Dongwoo's voice is loud and his laughter infectious, and he wraps his fingers around Myungsoo's wrist affectionately when they talk. The touch is new, but not unwelcome.

Dongwoo is an incredibly touchy person, Myungsoo discovers. It comes naturally to him, grabbing Myungsoo's hand in excitement or sympathy, shoving him a little, teasing. There is something so disarming about Dongwoo's manner, his unabashed aiming to make Myungsoo smile. At first, Dongwoo punches the air with victory every time he drags a laugh out of Myungsoo, and it makes Myungsoo squirm with embarrassment, but it also makes him smile wider.

The summer heads into fall, and Dongwoo is the first to suggest that they hang out outside of the cafe. Dongwoo takes him outside the town to a park, and they walk the paths, talking about nothing in particular.

“How did you find this place?” Myungsoo asks. His voice is soft by habit but they have no reason to keep their voices down out here. The last people they saw were a couple of cyclists headed in the opposite direction. “It's beautiful.” It really, really is. It's not terribly noisy, where he lives, but the quiet out here is almost tangible. The leaves are just beginning to change colour and he feels incredibly at peace.

“Hoya says it's healthy to get away from the city every once in a while,” Dongwoo explains. Hoya is Dongwoo's roommate, Myungsoo has learned. The two are close, close enough that Myungsoo halfway feels like he knows him already. “He likes to come out here, especially at night. He likes to watch the stars.” Dongwoo smiles fondly, then looks over at Myungsoo. “I knew you'd like it. All this green.” He looks thoughtful.

Myungsoo ducks his head. “I do, I really do.” They walk in silence for a few minutes, and when Myungsoo looks over at Dongwoo, his eyes are distant. There's a look on his face that Myungsoo can't place. It's certainly not anything he's seen before, a little dark, something like anticipation. “Hyung?” Myungsoo's voice is curious.

Dongwoo's eyes focus again and meet Myungsoo's. “Sorry, just thinking.” And then in one precisely timed and premeditated movement, he reaches for Myungsoo's hand and laces their fingers together. Instinctively, Myungsoo curls his fingers around Dongwoo's, but then he stops dead. The touch is sweet and it's making his stomach twist. “Myungsoo - “

He pulls his hand from Dongwoo's as though burned, his thoughts whirling. “I - “ He has no idea what he is trying to say. “I can't - “ The instant warmth that Dongwoo's hand had sent up his spine troubles him. He knows, oh he _knows_ , that this is something on the list of things he Can Not Do, but he never expected to react to an overture like that. It's perplexing.

Dongwoo's face is a mask of hurt and resignation. “I'm sorry,” he says quickly, earnestly, and Myungsoo's chest clenches. “I didn't – I didn't think. I'm sorry.” For the first time since they met, Dongwoo avoids meeting Myungsoo's eyes, and that's even worse.

He's suddenly entirely aware that he can't stand to see Dongwoo like this. “No,” he says, trying to sound firm. “It's not - “ How can he explain his reaction? It's ridiculous, impossible. Yet again, Myungsoo is at a loss for words. “It's not you. I just. I can't.” He makes a vague hand gesture and feels useless.

Staring at his feet, Dongwoo nods. He's trying to hide his reaction, but it's not working. Myungsoo knows him as someone so expressive, so open, and his disappointment is written in the line of his slumped shoulders and the tight, fake smile he has pasted on his lips to reassure Myungsoo. They walk back to the car in near silence, their comfortable rapport gone. Myungsoo feels the distance between them keenly. After weeks of Dongwoo's casual invasion of his space, it suddenly feels like they're miles apart.

Dongwoo drops him off at his apartment, saying little. Myungsoo lingers in his seat. Before he gets out, he gathers his courage and reaches out to squeeze Dongwoo's shoulder gently. “I'm sorry,” he says, so softly it's barely audible, and then he slips out. He pauses at his door to look back and he sees Dongwoo watching him with dark eyes before he pulls away.

It's several days before Myungsoo braves the cafe again. He spends those days at home alone, politely fending off his landlady and tending his tomatoes and trying to figure out what exactly happened. He is well aware of the guidelines he is supposed to abide by, but he keeps coming back to how Dongwoo's hand fit in his and the fire it lit in his belly. He can't stop thinking of Dongwoo's crestfallen face and the way it pulled at his heart.

When Myungsoo leaves for the cafe nearly a week later, it's because he's startled to realize that the lack of human contact has left him feeling a bit stir-crazy. He's _used_ to it, and he doesn't know what to do with that information. And when he pushes open the door to the cafe to see Dongwoo looking up at him with an unreadable expression, Myungsoo feels something in him shift.

He never could stand to see someone suffer.

He sits down, but Dongwoo is quiet for a minute. Myungsoo was expecting anger, or hurt, but all that he sees in Dongwoo's eyes is patience. Relief washes over Myungsoo at the realization that he's getting a second chance. “Hyung,” he says softly. “Dongwoo hyung, I never meant.” His words are getting tangled, he's not sure how to go about this. “I'm sorry.” He puts every ounce of feeling in it that he can muster, and makes himself meet Dongwoo's eyes when he speaks.

Dongwoo looks at him for a second, a flicker of that same something dark crossing his eyes before he softens. “Yeah,” he says, and the crooked smile he offers Myungsoo is genuine. “I know.”

Myungsoo lets out a breath he didn't know that he was holding in. “Thank you,” he says, his voice pitched low, and Dongwoo nods. “I just...”

Dongwoo waves a hand, cutting off Myungsoo's apology. “You are forgiven,” he says firmly, amusement in his eyes. Dongwoo may stumble over his words, but he knows by now that Myungsoo is just as bad, especially when it comes to the more serious things.

An idea hits Myungsoo, and he jumps to his feet, holding up a finger to Dongwoo. “Wait,” he says, and Dongwoo blinks at him, confused. Myungsoo walks up to the counter and returns a few minutes later with a plate loaded high with pastries. Dongwoo leans back in his chair, laughing. “For you,” Myungsoo says, laying them down in front of Dongwoo with a little flourish, and Dongwoo tips his head to the side, looking up at Myungsoo. He looks thoughtful again.

“Okay,” he says. “You are definitely forgiven now.”

Despite the peace offering, and despite Myungsoo's best efforts, things do stay a little bit strained between them. Dongwoo is holding back. When they go shopping a few weeks later, Myungsoo watches Dongwoo reach for him and then check himself, tucking his hands into his pockets instead. He feels so incredibly guilty that when he sees Dongwoo eyeing a cap in the shop he makes a note of it and comes back for it later. When Dongwoo sees it waiting for him on their table in the coffee shop a flicker of that odd dark look crosses his face before it melts into something softer. His eyes drop to Myungsoo's lips and Myungsoo's stomach drops when he realizes what Dongwoo must be thinking.

He looks away and when he glances up again Dongwoo is carefully running his fingers along the brim of the cap and smiling broadly. “You're too nice,” Dongwoo says. He tries it on, deliberately putting it on at a ridiculous angle, breaking their tension. Myungsoo can't help but laugh. Dongwoo reaches for his hand and Myungsoo, after hesitating, curls his fingers around Dongwoo's. “Thank you, really.”

Dongwoo doesn't let go of his hand and Myungsoo's stomach is doing acrobatics. He shakes his head, blushing hard. “It's nothing,” he manages.

Dongwoo's grin broadens, he's practically lighting up. He's clearly delighted by Myungsoo's embarrassment, but he shows mercy and gently disentangles his fingers, patting Myungsoo's wrist. “It was sweet,” he says.

Myungsoo presses his palm to his burning cheeks and returns Dongwoo's radiant smile. He couldn't resist if he tried.

Dongwoo starts to show Myungsoo all of his favourite places around town. He leads him into quaint little shops, hidden away restaurants, greasy spoons that look like they're going to fail a health inspection at any time. When he presses his hand to the small of Myungsoo's back while they bend over the counter to decide what to eat, Myungsoo doesn't shy away.

When Dongwoo mentions Hoya for the umpteenth time over coffee, Myungsoo tips his head thoughtfully. “Do I ever get to meet this mysterious Hoya?” he asks softly. Dongwoo brings him up all the time, but it's been months and he's never seen proof of his existence. Dongwoo can be a little spacey but Myungsoo is _almost_ certain that Hoya isn't a figment of his imagination.

Dongwoo blinks at him over his coffee mug, looking faintly surprised. “You want to meet him?”

Scratching at the back of his neck, Myungsoo nods. “I mean, he seems pretty important to you, so I kind of wanted to you know, meet the legend.” Dongwoo's surprise makes him nervous. Was that a part of his life that he didn't want to share with Myungsoo? He didn't want to invade.

There's that odd conflict on Dongwoo's face again, that mix of affection and the look that Myungsoo can never place. “Meet the legend.” Dongwoo snorts. “He'd like that.” He takes a long sip of coffee, regarding Myungsoo for a long minute and for a second, Myungsoo wonders just how well he knows Dongwoo. He wants to ask Dongwoo what he's thinking, but Dongwoo speaks before he can. “Yeah, definitely. I'd love for you to meet him.” His lips quirk up in a lopsided smile. “I think you would get along so well.”

Myungsoo pauses, confused. There's so obviously something that Dongwoo isn't saying, but he's glad for the chance to meet someone so important to him. He holds his tongue. “Good, I'm glad.”

They make plans to meet up next week, and Dongwoo promises to bring his mystery roommate along for Myungsoo to meet. It makes Myungsoo nervous to think about, because he thinks it's going to be a big deal. By the time Dongwoo leaves, Myungsoo's already planning what to wear. Does he want to impress? Does he want to look like he wants to impress? Who is this guy, anyway? It's all so confusing.

 

-

 

Hoya has no desire to meet Dongwoo's new friend. He understands the impulse Dongwoo has, to take something pure and twist it, break it. It comes pretty naturally to them, but especially to Dongwoo. Hoya likes the way he can see everything about Dongwoo's demeanour change when he goes on the hunt. There's something undeniably feral about it and he loves the way Dongwoo's eyes get dark and hard.

What he doesn't like, however, is how much time Dongwoo is spending with this kid. For so long, it's been just Hoya and Dongwoo. They work well together, a perfect tag team with skills born of years of experience and knowledge of each other. Dongwoo's enthusiasm and aggression compliment Hoya's solid power and forethought. It may not be a glamourous life, but the two of them have carved out a very respectable niche in Seoul. They live a comfortable life and anything they want, they take.

But Dongwoo, lately, he's been so wrapped up in this latest project. He comes home, telling Hoya stories of Myungsoo, the sweet boy in the cafe. The way he tries to hide his smiles and doesn't know how to talk to Dongwoo. Hoya understands, but it's just taking so _long_. Dongwoo should have gotten to him already, this caution and delicacy isn't his style. It makes Hoya itch.

When Dongwoo casually suggests that Hoya meet Myungsoo, Hoya's first instinct is to say no. This isn't his project, after all, and this kid is the one taking all of Dongwoo's time from him. But Dongwoo seems a bit on edge, and as much as he'd like to deny it, Hoya's always found it damn hard to refuse Dongwoo anything. He agrees finally, privately deciding that they would break him or he'd scare him off, because enough is enough.

Dongwoo asks him to meet them at the cafe when he wakes up, which is a concession on Dongwoo's part. He knows that Hoya won't be waking up early for it, like some kind of special occasion. Hoya knows he's being a bit unreasonable, but he can't help the grudge he holds against the kid he hasn't even met yet. Dongwoo's been spending so much time with him and it grates on his nerves.

He senses them as soon as he walks into the cafe, striding easily towards them. “So this is the infamous Myungsoo,” Hoya says with a warmth he doesn't feel, wrapping a hand around the back of Dongwoo's neck possessively. The instant his eyes meet Myungsoo's, though, a jolt runs through him. His fingers tighten without thinking and Dongwoo makes a soft noise of protest, raising an eyebrow at him, but Hoya ignores him.

Angel. The kid is a fucking _angel_. Dongwoo is sitting here seducing an angel, and he doesn't even know it. He can see it in his aura, there's a purity in his dark eyes and Hoya's stomach gives a sudden lurch of _want_. He can see what drew Dongwoo to him, no contest. Those big eyes and hesitant, crooked smile. Hoya has to consciously look away, making sure his facade didn't slip. He is suddenly entirely engaged in Dongwoo's conquest, and he knows Dongwoo can tell. Dongwoo's shoulder knocks into his hip and Hoya can feel the heat of his skin.

“It's good to finally meet you,” Myungsoo says politely holding out a hand. Hoya shakes it firmly, lets his fingers linger. The man favours him with a small smile. “Dongwoo's told me all about you.”

Hoya pulls over a chair to join their table and Dongwoo's hand falls to curl around his knee in a habitual motion. Hoya notices the angel's eyes follow the motion and the slight twinge of confusion and disappointment on his face, quickly covered with a polite smile. Now that is fascinating, he thinks. Hoya lays his hand on top of Dongwoo's and watches Myungsoo studiously avoid his eyes.

“Oh, I hope not,” Hoya laughs, keeping his tone genuine and aiming to disarm. “I'd like to think that I have some secrets left.” He leans in towards Dongwoo until his mouth is right at his ear. Dongwoo turns his hand over under Hoya's to lace their fingers together and tips his head towards him, listening. “Angel,” Hoya murmurs. Dongwoo raises an eyebrow at him, but when Hoya's intention sinks in, his eyes widen and turn dark, and he turns to stare at Myungsoo. Hoya has to squeeze Dongwoo's hand to remind him to keep his mask from slipping. “You didn't mention that he was so handsome,” Hoya says to Dongwoo, and it takes Dongwoo a few seconds to tear his eyes away from Myungsoo and acknowledge Hoya's words. Myungsoo is trying not to openly stare, but he's completely confused now. Hoya knows that's his fault, but he'd never intended to get so entirely on board with Dongwoo's conquest in so short a time.

“I thought I'd let you see for yourself,” Dongwoo replies eventually, and Myungsoo looks at him, then back at Hoya again. He's new, Hoya realizes suddenly, his smile broadening. Myungsoo genuinely doesn't understand. He thinks it's some custom he hasn't grasped yet. He's so _pure_. Dongwoo presses his thumb against Hoya's knuckles and when the two of them turn their gaze on Myungsoo, Hoya can't help but delight in the way Myungsoo shifts in his seat and swallows.

Myungsoo waves off their words, a flush creeping up his cheeks. Dongwoo suggests they take their coffee to go and go for a walk, Hoya seconds the motion, and before Myungsoo can object, the three of them are soon strolling around in the afternoon sun. Dongwoo and Hoya each take a side and they make conversation to fill the silence. Myungsoo says nothing, and Hoya knows he must be overwhelming him. He can tell that's not a good tactic, so he touches Myungsoo's elbow to catch his attention. When Myungsoo looks at him, Hoya stalls for a few seconds, forgetting what he was going to ask. The kid has an odd draw to him that catches Hoya off guard.

He shakes it off and asks Myungsoo about his gardening. Hoya can see Dongwoo smile and Myungsoo looks a little surprised. “Hey,” he mock-scowls. “I listen to what Dongwoo says.” He doesn't really know much about plants, and growing things bores him, but he's entranced by the way Myungsoo opens up, the quiet confidence, the way he never trips over his words, not once, when he talks about his garden. He's starting to see just why Dongwoo has been spending so much time with Myungsoo. He wants to put his fingerprints all over Myungsoo's quiet light. Dongwoo shoots him a knowing look behind Myungsoo's head and hums happily, reaching for Myungsoo's hand.

Over the next month, the days get shorter and cooler and Dongwoo and Hoya work their way into Myungsoo's life. Dongwoo keeps up their coffee dates but now sometimes Hoya joins them. He takes his coffee hot and black and likes to stare at Myungsoo until he notices and gets fidgety.

Delicately, Hoya coaxes Myungsoo into spending some time one on one. He lets Myungsoo show him his garden and patiently listens as he talks about shade plants versus sun plants. Sometimes, he is as spacey as Dongwoo, ends up with his hands and knees covered in dirt and Hoya carefully cleans him up before they eat, fingers lingering. They go out to the park, at night, because Hoya firmly tells Myungsoo that's the only way to do it. When he can't see where he's walking, Myungsoo is twice as clumsy, and Hoya practically has to wrap his arm around his waist to keep him upright.

For one of those on high, Myungsoo is eternally surprising to Hoya. When Hoya recognized him for what he was, he'd expected someone a little more...pious, he supposes. But Myungsoo isn't pushy, he's just sweet. And kind of soft, if Hoya thinks about it. He finds that Myungsoo will never break a promise, and if he's not very good with his words, he's still quick to try.

He was sitting on Myungsoo's couch one day when his landlady dropped by to drop off some seeds for Myungsoo. She looks flustered and upset and Hoya watches, fascinated, as Myungsoo awkwardly asks how she is. With scarcely a second glance towards Hoya, she starts to exclaim about her no-good son. Hoya's eyes glaze over but Myungsoo remains sympathetic and concerned despite how much of his time she's taking up and insists she go home with the very last of the summer's carrots. She tries to refuse but by the time she leaves, she's loaded down with produce and looking considerably more relaxed.

“That was nice of you,” Hoya says as Myungsoo settles himself back down on the couch next to him.

Myungsoo frowns for a second, like he's not even sure what Hoya's referring to. “Oh? Yeah, I suppose. She's always been nice to me, though.”

Hoya reaches out to cup Myungsoo's jaw, eyes steady on Myungsoo's. “Such a good boy,” he teases, and he doesn't let his hand fall until Myungsoo swallows hard and looks away.

Spending time alone with Myungsoo is easy, because Myungsoo is hesitant but up for almost anything, and he has a habit of withdrawing whenever he's with the two of them. Hoya knows it has something to do with how he and Dongwoo behave when they're together, but he can't bring himself to break those habits. He wants to pull Myungsoo out of his shell but he won't sacrifice what he has with Dongwoo for it. Besides that, it would be almost impossible to break habits that ingrained in them. Touching Dongwoo has become as natural as breathing to Hoya.

When it is the three of them, Dongwoo and Hoya lavish attention on Myungsoo. Hoya knows that Dongwoo loves the way Myungsoo blushes just as much as he does, but he's better at pretending that when his hand lands high up on Myungsoo's thigh, it's all accidental. Myungsoo never rebuffs him. Hoya doesn't blame him. He knows from experience how completely disarming Dongwoo is. He's seen Dongwoo on the hunt, but this is a tactic Hoya hasn't seen. He's patient and sweet and he never quits smiling. Hoya kind of likes it.

They're lounging at Hoya and Dongwoo's place one night, Dongwoo sprawled across the couch while they watch a movie, his head in Myungsoo's lap, feet in Hoya's. Hoya has his hands wrapped comfortably around Dongwoo's calves, kneading a little idly. Dongwoo is sleepily telling Myungsoo a story about the last time he and Hoya went out. “And if Hoya hadn't caught me, I seriously would have just like, done a faceplant in this guy's crotch.”

Myungsoo's eyes are wide, and he looks incredulously over at Hoya, a half smile on his lips. Hoya nods. “It was the greatest first impression. And that's not even the best part.” Dongwoo groans when Hoya speaks, burying his face in Myungsoo's knee and Myungsoo laughs, stroking Dongwoo's head reassuringly. “That whole night, every time I turned around, Dongwoo was running off to dance up on this guy. And he was totally going for it!” Dongwoo's laughing so hard now he's practically immobile, his whole body shaking helplessly. “So the two of them...” He trails off, glancing at Myungsoo. He has a bit of a conflicted look on his face, so Hoya plays it safe. “They go back to his place, have a little fun. The next morning, Dongwoo sneaks out 'cause he's got an interview, right?” Hoya rolls his eyes, smirks. “He's decided he's gonna have a _respectable_ job. Except he shows up fifteen minutes late, hungover, his suit isn't ironed, and he's got a hickey.” Dongwoo hides his face with his hands and kicks Hoya in the thigh. “And his interviewer...it's the guy from last night.”

Myungsoo's eyebrows raise up so far they disappear behind his bangs and Dongwoo laughs so hard he rolls off the couch. Immediately, Myungsoo reaches for him, but Hoya's cracking up, making no attempt to hide his amusement or to help. As Myungsoo helps Dongwoo back up, he has this look on his face, like he doesn't know whether to laugh or be sympathetic. “Did you get the job?”

Dongwoo climbs back on the couch, this time flat out sitting in Myungsoo's lap. Red-faced, Myungsoo adjusts, letting his arms fall around Dongwoo's waist. Hoya grins at him. “Not even close,” Dongwoo shrugs, not bothered in the slightest. “He said he'd have to turn me down on principle, but I think it was an excuse.”

“And so endeth Dongwoo's career in business,” Hoya teases. Dongwoo reaches out and tugs hard on Hoya's hair in retaliation.

“I'm sorry,” Myungsoo says, frowning.

Dongwoo shakes his head firmly then. “Don't be!” he tells him. “I'm not. That was a fantastic night. There will be other job opportunities.” His smile is serene. He presses a finger to Myungsoo's chin as he looks right into his eyes. “If I've enjoyed everything I've done, then I have no regrets. And I have no regrets.” Dongwoo's eyes flick to Hoya and the corner of Hoya's mouth pulls up.

“And we have _so_ much fun,” Hoya adds.

That night, Myungsoo lets them talk him into coming out with them next week. Dongwoo digs his nails into Hoya's wrist and smiles.

 

 

-

 

 

The club is unlike anywhere Myungsoo has been, at least not for a very, very long time. He can feel the bass throb in his ribcage and it's dark and and the heat is already making his shirt cling to his skin. He's not sure he fits in in a place like this, and he's tempted to say as much to Dongwoo, but Hoya's hand is firm against the small of his back and Dongwoo looks so at ease. Myungsoo closes his mouth, determined to make the most of it. Dongwoo wraps a hand around his elbow and leans in, his lips brushing against Myungsoo's ear. “Do you want a drink?” he asks.

Myungsoo doesn't have an answer. “I don't. I've never - “

He's fumbling with his words but Hoya catches his eye, smiles reassuringly. “Just get him something that tastes good,” he tells Dongwoo, and the two of them share a quick look that Myungsoo can't read. He's glad that he met Hoya, he likes him, but when he's around the two of them Myungsoo feels like he's just been thrown into the deep end with no swimming lessons and they're a pair of seals.

Dongwoo slips off to the bar and Myungsoo notices the way Hoya's eyes follow him, a slight affectionate smile on his lips. That's something else Myungsoo doesn't understand. All the time he's spent with Dongwoo, Dongwoo made his intentions pretty clear. While Myungsoo is no expert on courtship, he knows Dongwoo by now. He's almost always been an open book, and the way he watches Myungsoo, Myungsoo knows what Dongwoo wants.

But then there's Hoya. Hoya with his crooked smile and all his history with Dongwoo. The two of them move as a unit, Myungsoo realizes. They communicate with their eyes and hands, and when it comes to Dongwoo (and now that Myungsoo thinks about it, lately him as well), Hoya seems to have the same complete disregard for personal space. Myungsoo feels a buzz of irritation every time Hoya and Dongwoo share a chair, or steal each other's food, or hold hands, and he knows he shouldn't.

And the way he looks at Myungsoo – it's like he wants to eat him alive. It throws Myungsoo off. He doesn't know how to react when Hoya looks at him like that, or how to react to the way he seems to have casually started to look after him. Even here, at the club, Myungsoo knows that as tense as he is, it would be a whole world worse if he didn't have Hoya's solid presence pressed against his side.

They end up at a table, waiting for Dongwoo to return, and Myungsoo is slowly starting to relax. It's loud, but it's not so bad here, really. He doesn't realize exactly why they seem to have created their own little bubble until he sees a man walk towards them. Before he can even approach them, Hoya casually shoots him what is probably the most aggressive look Myungsoo has ever seen from him, and it's a little scary. The guy holds up a hand in something like an apology and changes direction. Myungsoo glances at Hoya out of the corner of his eye but he's already back to looking relaxed and amused.

“Hoya!” They're separated suddenly as a sweaty arm wraps around Hoya's neck in a bear hug. The man hugging Hoya has black hair and an amazing smile, and he's wearing what is probably the lowest cut shirt Myungsoo has ever seen on a man. “Where's your other half?”

Myungsoo leans back against the table and watches Hoya hug back, then shove the sweaty intruder off, shaking his head. “Woohyun,” he says by way of greeting.

Another man insinuates himself between the two, and not gently either. Irritation is plain in his small eyes, but neither Woohyun or Hoya look concerned. “I wasn't sure we'd see you two tonight,” the man says as Woohyun drapes himself over his shoulders. “It's been a while.” His eyes flick over Hoya's shoulder to Myungsoo and his jaw drops. “Jesus, is that - “

Hoya cuts him off smoothly. “Sunggyu, meet our new friend, Myungsoo.” He carefully tugs Myungsoo forward to join them. Sunggyu is staring at him, fascinated. Woohyun, on the other hand, looks a little baffled but interested. “Dongwoo's getting our drinks.”

Myungsoo nods and offers a quick smile. “Nice to meet you.”

“He's handsome. It's been a while since you had a third, isn't it?” Woohyun comments, and his smirk only widens when Hoya shoots him a disparaging look.

Before Myungsoo can ask exactly what he's trying to say there, Dongwoo reappears, juggling three drinks with an ease that speaks of practice, and suddenly there's a cold glass in Myungsoo's hands. Hoya nods in approval. Fingers pressing lightly against Myungsoo's waist, he leans in to speak quietly in his ear. “Try it, but don't drink if you don't want to.” Something about Hoya's tone surprises Myungsoo.

Dongwoo throws himself at Sunggyu and Woohyun for an enthusiastic hug, and nearly spills his drink. Hoya rolls his eyes fondly at him over his glass, and then raises his eyebrows at Myungsoo, like _this kid, right_? Myungsoo can't tell if the warmth in his belly is from that, or from the tiny sip of the mixed drink.

Woohyun and Dongwoo talk loudly and excitedly, catching each other up on their goings on, but Myungsoo isn't listening. He's suddenly very aware of how many lines he's been crossing and that he's coming dangerously close to a place of no return. There is small but fairly loud voice at the back of his head pointing out the fact that he _should not have come_. His fingers tighten around the glass and he swallows hard. Beside him, Dongwoo laughs. He doesn't know what to do.

He's shaken out of his thoughts when Dongwoo wraps a casual arm around his waist. Myungsoo turns to him, but Dongwoo isn't even looking at him, he's still talking to their friends. His fingers rub in tiny circles, and the effect is soothing. Hoya cracks a joke at Sunggyu's expense, and Sunggyu slaps his arm while Woohyun laughs uproariously and in the middle of it all, Dongwoo flashes Myungsoo this sweet, bright smile that's just for him. Myungsoo feels a little bit more of his resolve break away. Everything feels dangerous right now.

The night wears on, and Myungsoo's drink disappears. He doesn't ask for another and neither Dongwoo nor Hoya seem inclined to put another in his hands. That's good, because he's already feeling a little wobbly and his inhibitions are fuzzy enough to let them tug him onto the dance floor. They're intimidatingly good dancers, and Myungsoo wants to escape, but Hoya hooks fingers in his belt loops and Dongwoo is moving his hips in a way that Myungsoo knows he shouldn't be appreciating. They make it fun, all smiles and nudges and eventually Myungsoo stops caring and just dances. It's liberating, and he stops thinking for a few minutes, just listens to the music and moves to the beat and doesn't dwell on how it feels when they press up against them. When Dongwoo steals a quick open-mouthed kiss from Hoya over Myungsoo's shoulder, Myungsoo decides to blame the alcohol for how he doesn't look away.

He's sweaty when they decide to take a break, and he feels exhilarated, despite that voice at the back of his head pointing out that slippery slope he's beginning to slide down. He doesn't even blush when Dongwoo noses at his throat and he doesn't look away when Hoya's dark eyes meet his and his smile turns feral. Some time while they were gone, Sunggyu and Woohyun have spotted one of their friends, Sungyeol, a tall man with round cheeks, who doesn't say much but he looks at Myungsoo long and hard. Finally he flashes him a grin. “You're in for a good night,” he says, before he disappears again. Sunggyu grumbles something about how having a bartender for a friend is supposed to mean that they get free drinks and Woohyun calls him cheap and then the two of them are off again. They squabble with the air of two who have done this for a long time, and neither Dongwoo nor Hoya pay them much attention.

“Let's go home,” Dongwoo says suddenly, his voice low in Myungsoo's ear, and the tips of Hoya's fingers are creeping up the back of Myungsoo's shirt and Myungsoo realizes that his mind had been made up the moment he stepped through the door to the club.

Even so, he pauses before he answers. He can feel that point approaching, the part where he can never turn around and return. He can feel Hoya's gaze on him and he avoids his eyes, letting his head drop and nodding, just the tiniest agreement. “Okay,” he says, and Dongwoo smiles against his skin.

Hoya and Dongwoo bid their friends farewell and Myungsoo tries to ignore Woohyun's knowing laugh. Sunggyu looks at all three of them long and hard, but before he can say anything, Hoya cuts him off again with a curt goodbye. Myungsoo hears 'be careful', but what he can't figure out is exactly what Sunggyu is referring to.

As always, as they make their way out of the club, Dongwoo is in front of him and Hoya just a step behind. They get stopped behind a crowd of drunk girls and one trips, wobbling alarmingly towards Myungsoo but Dongwoo catches her before she gets too close, telling her to watch her step in an amiable tone.

When they get out the door, Myungsoo realizes that his hand is snug in Hoya's, and has been for some time. Dongwoo wastes no time hailing a cab to get them home, but Myungsoo doesn't feel rushed. In the back seat, Hoya holds Myungsoo's hand in both of his, rubbing his thumb against the soft skin of his wrist, looking pleased. Dongwoo wraps his fingers around Myungsoo's knee and Myungsoo is reminded of the first time he met Hoya. It's an odd kind of full circle.

He's been in their apartment a dozen times before, but this time he trails behind, unsure. Dongwoo tugs him inside and as Hoya quietly closes the door behind them, Dongwoo kisses Myungsoo.

Any reserve Myungsoo had left is gone, melted away in the aftermath of Dongwoo's lips. It's not surprising – Dongwoo kisses just how Myungsoo would have thought he kissed, with enthusiasm, warmth and affection. Myungsoo brings up his hands to cup Dongwoo's chin, eyes sliding closed as his mouth slowly opens under Dongwoo's gentle pressure. When they finally part, Myungsoo is out of breath and off balance and Hoya is watching them with an intensity that used to alarm him.

Myungsoo is quiet for a second, then he looks up at Dongwoo. “I'm in so far over my head,” he laughs softly. He wants this so badly.

Hoya steps up behind Dongwoo, slipping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. “Oh, babe,” Dongwoo smiles and closes his eyes for a beat. When he opens them, they're pure black, like there's nothing but emptiness in his eye sockets. Hoya follows suit. Myungsoo's jaw drops and his stomach lurches. _No_. “You've been in over your head from the start.”

Myungsoo takes a step back, his eyes darting from Dongwoo's face to Hoya's and back, over and over. The fallen. It makes a kind of sense, when he thinks about it, but he doesn't want to. He doesn't want to think about how he was so blinded by this that he missed what was right in front of him. They never had jobs, made jokes about how they'd never be 'respectable', of course. They couldn't.

He's confused, though. For a grand plot of entrapment, neither Hoya nor Dongwoo look particularly...pleased at his reaction to this revelation. They haven't moved from their spot, between him and the door, but Hoya's expression is one of concern, and Dongwoo's smile is a little sad. “And we know what you are,” Hoya tells him. Dongwoo lays his hands on top of Hoya's as they watch him. “You glow.” He narrows his eyes. “Are you okay? Do you want to sit down? You should sit down.”

Myungsoo couldn't figure out why Hoya was so interested. Was this all a part of their ploy? It was a good suggestion, though, and he was stuck here for the time being, so he took a seat on a chair. He didn't want the option of one of them sitting next to him. Instead, Dongwoo sprawled out on the couch and Hoya sat on the arm. They seemed entirely unselfconscious now, but their black eyes were unnerving him. Before, they'd been overwhelming in a way that made him want to fight it, to learn to keep up with them. Now he felt a little like a rabbit in a cage, being watched by a pair of very hungry dogs.

“You know,” Dongwoo says. “You're free to leave whenever.” Myungsoo finds that hard to believe. They brought him here for a reason, after all. Dongwoo tips a shoulder and smiles crookedly. “But if you don't, can I kiss you again?”

Hoya snorts, nudges Dongwoo. “Be serious,” he chides him. His eyes meet Myungsoo's. “You have a lot of rules to follow, don't you?”

Myungsoo watches him warily. “The true path is not an easy one,” he allows.

“Yeah,” Hoya smirks. “I remember that.” He has a hand on the back of Dongwoo's neck, fingers hiding beneath his collar, and Dongwoo isn't hiding his enjoyment of the touch. “It's hard, isn't it?”

“What's your point?” Myungsoo asks. Hoya raises his eyebrows at the edge to his voice.

“We're not what you thought we'd be, are we?” Dongwoo's words aren't a question. Myungsoo shakes his head and Dongwoo looks pleased. “We don't kill, or maim. We only steal from those who can afford it, and we never take it all. We go where we want, and we...” His smile turns just the slightest bit dark. “We _do_ whatever we want. We're just...” The alcohol makes him stumble over his words a little.

“Bad at following rules,” Hoya supplies.

Dongwoo nods and looks thoughtful. “This way, we get to live just the way we want to. We do whatever makes us happy.” His gaze catches Myungsoo's and he can't look away. “And lately, spending time with you has been what makes me happy.” Hoya hums quietly in agreement. Myungsoo can hear the honesty in Dongwoo's voice. There was no reason for them to show him what they are, not now. It would have made more sense for them to hide it until after – but they didn't. He glances at Hoya and he's struck again by the feeling that Hoya can tell what he's thinking. The way he can read Myungsoo is uncanny. “Kissing you makes me happy.” Myungsoo's eyes snap back to Dongwoo and a flush creeps up from under his collar. Dongwoo has that thousand watt smile on and it tugs on his heart.

“You can leave,” Hoya echoes Dongwoo's words, and Myungsoo understands now that they really do mean it. “But we don't want you to.” There's a double-meaning to his words and it only makes Myungsoo blush harder.

He shouldn't even be considering it. Now he knows the truth and still, he remembers how Dongwoo's lips felt on his. He sees how Hoya looks at him. He's gotten used to living down here, to the patterns of people. He knows that this is supposed to be temporary, that he is to serve his time serving people and then return to his place.

He's just not sure that's all he wants anymore.

Dongwoo reaches out a hand, says nothing. Myungsoo has spent all this evening on the edge of this decision, and now he's a little more informed, but it's still the same decision. He keeps approaching the edge and hovering, not committing to any action but he knows that after this, he can't anymore. He has to choose.

Myungsoo's hand trembles as he reaches out and takes Dongwoo's. Dongwoo squeezes Myungsoo's fingers gently and beams at him. When they stand, Hoya touches his elbow, and the gesture is more hesitant than anything he's ever seen from him. “It'll be okay,” Hoya says, and Myungsoo is feeling brave, so he presses his fingertips to the line of Hoya's jaw. There's something vulnerable about Hoya right now, and since Myungsoo is feeling pretty vulnerable himself, it eases his anxiety a little.

Dongwoo hooks his fingers in Myungsoo's beltloops and tugs him towards the bedroom, a little impatient. “Now can I kiss you again?”

Myungsoo laughs and lets Dongwoo steer him through the door. “Yes,” he says, breathless. “Yeah, please.” Dongwoo doesn't hold back this time when he catches Myungsoo's mouth, it's wet and sloppy and perfect and Myungsoo presses his hands to Dongwoo's chest, feels his heart pound under his hands. Dongwoo pushes at him until the back of his legs hit the bed, and then once more until he collapses onto the mattress. He sits down hard, falls onto his back and Dongwoo doesn't hesitate to climb up to straddle his waist. His weight is solid and comfortable and Dongwoo bends forward to kiss him again eagerly.

When he breaks away to breathe he cards a hand through Myungsoo's hair, grinning. “I've just been waiting so long to do that,” he confesses.

Hoya comes to lay down next to them. “So handsome,” he teases. Myungsoo flushes under the flattery and Dongwoo pulls on Hoya's shirt.

“You too,” he mumbles, and Hoya pushes at him, rolling his eyes affectionately. He nips Dongwoo's nose before he leans down. Myungsoo meets him halfway and Hoya curls a hand around the back of his head. Hoya takes his time, lets Myungsoo get comfortable before his tongue presses at the seam of his lips, and it's easy and almost lazy. Dongwoo pushes his hands up Myungsoo's shirt, bending to mouth at the line of his throat. Myungsoo makes a small pleased noise and Hoya smiles against his mouth.

They part when Dongwoo pushes at Hoya's shoulder. “I want - “ he mumbles, but Myungsoo catches on when Dongwoo insistently pulls at his shirt. He sits up a little and Hoya helps him out of his top, while Dongwoo got rid of his own. When he has his arms back again, Dongwoo cups Myungsoo's face in his hands, and he tries to kiss him. He's grinning too widely, though. Hoya nudges him away, one hand splayed across the small of Myungsoo's back as he stretches up to kiss Dongwoo. Their kiss is so easy and sweet and when Hoya tries to pull away, Dongwoo catches his bottom lip between his teeth.

This playful side of the two of them makes something warm in Myungsoo's stomach. He's never seen them so intimate, and when he thinks about it, it makes sense that they had held back. That they would share this with him now just shows him the trust they're placing in him. Dongwoo catches him watching them and lets Hoya go, switching his attention back to Myungsoo while Hoya quickly divests himself of his clothes.

Myungsoo may not be all that experienced with kissing, but Dongwoo doesn't show the slightest sign of concern. He wraps himself bodily around Myungsoo, slowly grinding into his lap as he licks into Myungsoo's mouth. The friction and the skillful way Dongwoo works his hips are far more effective than Myungsoo would like to admit and it isn't long before he lets out a gasp. Hoya laughs quietly, closes his teeth on the curve of Myungsoo's shoulder.

Dongwoo straightens up to catch his breath, and Hoya catches his eye. Another one of their incomprehensible non-verbal communication moments pass and then Dongwoo chuckles “Oh yes,” and slides off of Myungsoo's lap to nose at the soft spot below his ear.

Hoya shifts forward, nudging Myungsoo's legs apart and settling himself between them. He presses a hand against the front of Myungsoo's jeans and Myungsoo inhales sharply. He's already half hard and Hoya looks so pleased. He reaches for the button of Myungsoo's jeans but he pauses, a question clear in his eyes. As Dongwoo traces his hands featherlight across his ribs, Myungsoo nods. Hoya doesn't need encouragement. He has them undone and pulled down in a heartbeat, and then his hand is back and Myungsoo makes a strangled noise. “So quiet, you two,” Dongwoo mumbles, and he catches Myungsoo's mouth in another fervent kiss just as Hoya drags his boxers down too.

He's totally naked now, and he supposes that should be more alarming to him than it is, but there's something about Hoya's hand against his hip, warm and solid, and Dongwoo's mouth on his – he just doesn't care anymore. It feels good.

“Watch,” Dongwoo says softly as Hoya finally wraps a hand around Myungsoo's cock. He wants to lay back, to let his eyes close, but he does as he is asked, and it's worth it. Hoya is looking at him like he's the only person in the world, his strokes methodical and so good and just the wrong side of fast enough, and somehow Myungsoo knows this is intentional. When Hoya drops his head and takes Myungsoo's cock into his mouth, Dongwoo makes a small noise of appreciation and Myungsoo groans. His hand falls to tangle in Hoya's hair. “He likes it when you pull,” Dongwoo tells him.

Myungsoo can't even process this information. All he can focus on is the heat and wet of Hoya's mouth and when he tugs accidentally, Hoya moans. The vibrations of Hoya's voice go straight to Myungsoo's spine and he's certain he's about a second from coming totally undone.

Dongwoo sees it. He pushes Hoya, leaning down to speak softly into his ear, and then climbs off the bed. Hoya pulls off and the wet noise and his flushed face, obscene grin and red lips do absolutely nothing for Myungsoo's situation. When Hoya moves up to kiss Myungsoo, he can taste himself on Hoya's tongue. He pulls Hoya closer and Hoya obliges immediately, pushing his knee between Myungsoo's thighs and rolling his hips against Myungsoo's with a lazy urgency. He's hard now too, Myungsoo realizes. The thought that he did that makes him arch up against Hoya with renewed effort and Hoya laughs, pinning him down with a hand. “Easy,” he says softly.

When Dongwoo returns, he's lost his pants but gained a few extra things. Hoya holds out his hand and Dongwoo drops the small bottle into his palm. “Stay right there,” Hoya tells Myungsoo, and while he can't resist a grumpy noise of disappointment, he has a feeling that they won't leave him on his own without reason.

He's right. Dongwoo sprawls out on his back while Hoya slicks up his fingers and then slowly pushes one into him. Whether it was intentional or not, Dongwoo has arranged himself so that Myungsoo can see everything. He watches Hoya work a finger into Dongwoo, watches the way Hoya turns to press a kiss to the inside of Dongwoo's knee, watches how Dongwoo lays back with his eyes closed, his trust in Hoya so complete. Myungsoo curls a hand around his dick and when Hoya glances back at him, he grins in approval.

At the second finger, Dongwoo sighs, pushing back against Hoya's hand. The third has him twisting a hand in the bedsheets and moaning. Hoya's movements are expert, he knows just how to crook his fingers and make Dongwoo arch his back and call Hoya's name. Finally, when Hoya is satisfied, he pulls out and wipes his hand off, beckoning to Myungsoo. Myungsoo swallows hard, but he couldn't say no if he tried.

Hoya settles himself against the backboard and pulls Myungsoo up between his spread legs. Myungsoo can feel his cock press against the small of his back. Hoya presses a kiss to the back of his shoulder and then Dongwoo climbs into his lap again. “Ready?” he asks, mostly rhetorically. Myungsoo nods wordlessly as Dongwoo reaches behind himself to guide Myungsoo in.

It's more intense than anything Myungsoo has ever experienced. His head falls back on Hoya's shoulder as Dongwoo lowers himself until he's flush against Myungsoo. “Oh my God,” Myungsoo gasps, and Hoya laughs. Dongwoo doesn't move, he's giving them both time to adjust. Myungsoo's hands fall to Dongwoo's hips and he digs his fingertips in. Dongwoo is so tight and hot and it's so fucking good. Hoya smooths a hand down Myungsoo's front like he needs calming and Dongwoo takes it as his cue to roll his hips in one fluid motion.

Myungsoo isn't going to last. The way Dongwoo's moving his hips is criminal, and so is the way he stretches up and the half smile of pleasure on his face as he rides Myungsoo. Hoya murmurs softly into Myungsoo's ear, a stream of alternating approval and complete filth and when Myungsoo glances down he can see Hoya is jerking Dongwoo off. “I can't - “ Myungsoo says desperately.

“Just come,” Hoya tells him, and he does, light exploding behind his eyelids as his hips jerk up into Dongwoo. Dongwoo groans and rides him through it, falling forward to grip Myungsoo's shoulders. Hoya tightens his grip and Dongwoo isn't far behind. He cries out wordlessly and comes in Hoya's hand, splattering Myungsoo's stomach.

It takes Myungsoo several long minutes to catch his breath, Dongwoo curled up against him despite the mess between them. Finally, he exhales, laughing shakily, and Dongwoo beams at him sleepily, twisting to press his lips to the line of Myungsoo's jaw.

Behind him, Hoya makes a soft annoyed noise. Myungsoo can still feel how hard he is, pressing into his back. Dongwoo pulls off of Myungsoo with a slight wince. “Don't worry,” he tells Hoya. “We didn't forget about you.” He pushes at Myungsoo until he's positioned the way he wants, the two of them stretched across Hoya's lap. He guides Myungsoo to wrap a hand around the base of Hoya's cock as he takes the head into his mouth.

Myungsoo is suddenly incredibly appreciative of Dongwoo's wide mouth. Hoya's head hits the headboard with a bang as Dongwoo works his tongue up the underside of Hoya's cock. He's intimiately familiar with what works for Hoya, because it's only a matter of minutes before Hoya is completely coming undone under Dongwoo's ministrations, and Myungsoo's admittedly basic help. He pulls Myungsoo towards him and kisses him hard and desperately. Dongwoo pins Hoya's hips down and just takes all of Hoya in. That's all Hoya needs and he groans into Myungsoo's mouth, hips jerking up despite Dongwoo's hold.

Dongwoo pulls himself up to join the two of them, sprawling sleepily across Hoya's chest. Hoya tips his chin up so he can kiss him. “Perfect mouth,” he tells Dongwoo, and the genuine pride across Dongwoo's face makes Myungsoo laugh.

The two of them look very comfortable together, but before Myungsoo can let that thought run to its natural conclusion, Dongwoo shifts around again so he's on Myungsoo's other side. He's between the two of them now, and the bed is a mess and they're all sweaty and a little gross, but Myungsoo feels tired and completely content. Dongwoo hooks his chin on Myungsoo's shoulder and lets out a little sigh. It's only a few minutes later that Myungsoo realizes he's already gone to sleep.

“Worth it?” Hoya asks quietly, but Myungsoo doesn't think he needs to answer. Hoya throws an arm around his waist and squirms a little to get comfortable. Dongwoo's breath is hot against the back of his neck, but Myungsoo doesn't even mind. His head is resting on Hoya's shoulder, and he turns to press an open mouthed kiss to Hoya's throat. He can't help but smile when Hoya drops one onto the top of his head in return. Satiated, it really isn't long before Myungsoo is nodding off, lulled to sleep by the soft noise of twin heartbeats, resonating in his ear and against his spine.

 

 

-

 

 

Hoya wakes up to Myungsoo trying to gently dislodge Dongwoo. He's trying to avoid waking him up, but Myungsoo has nothing to worry about. Dongwoo sleeps like the dead, he could roll him off the bed and Dongwoo would just turn over and mumble something in his sleep. In the dim early morning light Hoya catches sight of Myungsoo's face, though, and he looks worried and tense and Hoya knows he's trying to make a run for it. As Myungsoo finally works his way out from under Dongwoo's dead weight, Hoya grabs his wrist. Myungsoo turns back to stare at him, eyes wide like a deer in headlights.

“Where do you think you're going?” Hoya murmurs. Myungsoo opens his mouth to speak, but closes it again. He doesn't have a good answer. Hoya pulls in back towards the bed. “Have your freak out in the morning. I want to sleep.”

Myungsoo resists him, changes tactics. “I want to see,” he says so softly that Hoya barely hears him.

Hoya glances over at Dongwoo, who is sprawled out on his belly and snoring softly. “Okay,” he says, and he lets Myungsoo go. He holds his gaze for a second though, doing his best to tell him with his eyes that he's trusting him not to run.

He follows Myungsoo to the well-lit bathroom. Myungsoo stands in front of the mirror with his eyes closed, taking long, shaky breaths. Wordlessly, Hoya wraps his arms around Myungsoo's waist and a hand to his bare chest, as if to steady his heartbeat. Slowly, Myungsoo opens his eyes. The black is jarring, but only because he's not used to it. “Not so bad, right?” Hoya says. It takes a while, but he can feel Myungsoo's racing heart slow beneath his palm.

Myungsoo turns to press his forehead to Hoya's cheek. He doesn't have to tell Hoya that he's scared, he's wondering if he made the right decision, if he's going to regret it. He knows the feeling. He was there, once upon a time. He closes his eyes and lets Myungsoo lean against him. They stay like that for several long minutes, until finally Myungsoo straightens up again.

Hoya nudges him towards the bed. “C'mon,” he says softly. “Get some sleep. In the morning, let's make Dongwoo make breakfast.” That inspires a brief flash of a smile from Myungsoo and the two share a conspiratorial moment before they situate themselves in bed again. Dongwoo sighs in his sleep as Myungsoo lays down next to him, instinctively wrapping himself around him. Myungsoo looks suprised but pleased and Hoya shakes his head a little and settles himself on Myungsoo's other side, their hands loosely curled together.

Later, Hoya watches Dongwoo slide with predatory grace behind a man on the dance floor. No, not a man, more of a boy. Tall and lithe, with big expressive eyes and full lips. Dongwoo matches the boy's rhythm, letting his hands fall to his hips, pulling their bodies flush together. The kid makes a valiant effort to appear unaffected. Next to him, Myungsoo shifts from foot to foot, restless. Hoya reaches for his wrist, presses his thumb against his pulse and he stills, looking over at him.

There's a girl, hovering nearby, pretty, long glossy hair. She finally steels herself to approach Myungsoo, a hesitant smile on her lips. She asks him how his night is going, but Myungsoo stays close-mouthed, looking uncertain. Her eyes dart to their hands, fingers now laced together, then up to Hoya's face. He looks at her steadily and blinks once, deliberately, allowing his facade to crack for just a second. There's a shift in his vision as his eyes go black and she lets out a small, involuntary noise, stumbling backwards and then disappearing into the crowd again. Curious about the disturbance, a few people nearby look over, but Hoya's eyes are back to normal and he has a completely falsely innocent expression on his face.

Myungsoo shoots him an exasperated look, but it's affectionate too. Hoya knows that sometimes Myungsoo still feels a little hesitant around him, like it's only because of Dongwoo that Hoya keeps him around. Hoya's determined to show him he's wrong. “You didn't have to do that.” Myungsoo has to lean in close to speak, his mouth at Hoya's ear.

Hoya nods, unrepentant. “I know,” he agrees easily. Neither of them look away for a long second, then Myungsoo hesitantly takes a step forward. He lets go of Hoya's hand to slide his arm around his waist, resting his chin on Hoya's shoulder.

They both turn to watch the dance floor again. Dongwoo has worked his voodoo, both he and the kid are sweaty, dishevelled, and the kid seems reluctant to let him go. Dongwoo grinds against him and closes his teeth on the line of the kid's neck, and the boy visibly shakes, sagging against Dongwoo. Myungsoo laughs, pushes his face into Hoya's shoulder. “Was I that bad?” he asks.

“Worse,” Hoya declares. Myungsoo digs his nails into his hip in retaliation.

Across the room, Dongwoo stops, stretching up to murmur something in the kid's ear. A faint smile stretches across Hoya's lips. “Show time,” he says softly, and Myungsoo inhales. The kid follows Dongwoo's gaze, his eyes falling on Hoya and Myungsoo, leaning up against the bar. Hoya smiles, crooked, feral, and Myungsoo turns those big dark eyes on the boy, raising a hand in a beckoning wave. The kid licks his lips and Dongwoo grins his tiger's grin, one hand on the small of the boy's back as he steers him over.

“Hook, line, and sinker,” Myungsoo marvels. He hesitates, and Hoya's eyes flick over to him. “But - “

Hoya cuts him off with a tiny but sharp shake of his head. “He's no angel,” he says, and Myungsoo understands. He smiles against Hoya's skin, pulls him closer.

Dongwoo pushes the kid up in front of them. “Sungjong, I'd like you to meet a couple of friends of mine,” he says.

Hoya reaches out, traces the line of the kid's jaw with a finger as Dongwoo steps to take his place at Myungsoo's side. Myungsoo tips his head down and Dongwoo kisses him, their mouths fitting together like they've been doing this forever. The kid is watching them, open mouthed. Hoya smiles again, dangerously. “My, my, my,” he says. “What big eyes you have.”


End file.
